Safari
by AJRedRobin
Summary: Dick, Tim, and Alfred are on safari in Africa. While there an extraordinary event takes place that Tim and Dick will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This story was inspired by several sources. 1) A story shared by William Shatner in one of his books where he went on a Safari and woke up one morning to discover his tent was surrounded by elephants, Two) Two stories by paganpunk2, A Mourning at the Museum and Tectonic Doom, and Three) My own story Sampson. This is a sequel to that story.**_

_**Dick, Tim, and Alfred are on safari in Africa. While there an extraordinary event takes place that Tim and Dick will never forget.**_

Safari

By AJRedRobin

"I can't believe we're here," Tim exclaimed. He looked out at the African plain, its lush green was overshadowed by the huge azure, red, orange, and purple sky that contained clouds of flame as the sun set that only an artist could capture. And even then it was doubtful. Night was falling. Their host and guide was setting up camp and afterward started a fire with dry brush and a few sticks.

"You really like this place?" Dick asked as they settled into chairs that had been pulled around the fire pit.

"Yeah," Tim replied. "I had gone to Egypt with my parents when I was four. We were on a dig. I always wanted to go on a safari."

"Well, I'm glad you like it," Dick stated. "It's taken almost a full year to persuade Bruce to let us go on this trip."

"Yeah, our last one turned out rather memorable," Tim said with a bite to his words.

"I'm really sorry about Charity Collins," Dick apologized. "I know you started to like her."

"Yeah,' Tim sighed. "She still blames me for her mother's death. I tried to tell her there was nothing anyone could do. The flood came too fast. She kept arguing that Superman should have saved her mother first. If he had you would have been the one dead. But . . . I never would have blamed her . . . I"

"Tim, it's okay. I know what you're trying to say."

'I'm just glad you didn't die," Tim added. "And we're here in Africa."

"Dinner is served, young Sirs," Alfred stated.

"I can't believe that Bruce let is take Alfred."

"I know Africa quite well, Master Timothy. My regiment was here for two years. Thank you for setting up the tents, Bujiba."

"You are most welcome. Saheeb Penny," stated an older black man a few years younger than Alfred.

"Bujiba, how do you know Alfred?" Tim asked.

"Saheeb Penny saved my life. I had fallen into a ravine and broken my leg. I could not get back to my village. Saheeb Penny found me and set my leg. He then carried me to my home. I owe him my life."

"Alfred, you did that?" Tim was impressed.

'Yes, Master Timothy," Alfred replied as he dished out their meal. "You are quiet Master Richard."

"Oh I was just wondering why do we carry guns?"

'The bush can be very dangerous, Saheeb Richard. Not all animals are friendly. Many are curious and can be very dangerous. It is more for our protection."

"I see, so we're not really hunting them to . . ."

"Of course not, that's why I brought my camera equipment," Tim said.

"A photo safari," Dick smiled. "I hope we will see a whole lot of animals then." In his heart though he was hoping to see one particular animal.

"Of course, Saheeb Richard. I have made a promise. We shall see them."

After they dined. Alfred brought two cups of hot cocoa.

'Cocoa? Here? Alfred you're a genius," Tim exclaimed.

"Thanks Alfred," Dick said as he took the steaming mug.

'Despite the warm temperatures, the night out here can have a chill. Marshmallows?"

"Haha," Tim laughed. "You even brought them?"

"Well, you know Alfred. He thinks of everything," Dick replied.

"Might I suggest after you partake of your cocoa that you retire for the night."

"Yes, Saheebs, that is an excellent suggestion," said Bujiba. "Then you can be fresh. I can wake you just before sunrise. We can then go to the nearest watering hole and see many animals."

"I can't wait," Tim said excitedly.

"I'm going to have a hard time sleeping," Dick said.

Alfred gave a knowing look as his charges drank their cooling cocoa. Within moments both were practically snoozing in their chairs.

"Saheeb Penny, that was a clever trick."

"Nothing to it, Bujiba," Alfred answered. "When you have worked with Mr. Wayne for as many years as I have, you learn a trick or two. Now, help me get them to their tent."

"With pleasure, Saheeb."

Dick and Tim slept soundly for several hours. In the wee hours of the morning, just at sunrise, Dick was slowly brought out of his deep slumber from some strange snuffling sound. A long truck reached in and sniffed the sleeping acrobat's feet. A memory long ago caused Dick to whine out. "Not now Sampson," Dick said sleepily. The noise persisted and then other familiar noises joined in. Dick suddenly sat up and realized he was no longer at the circus. He was on safari with Tim. A large lumbering shadow passed in front of the tent. It was backlit and Dick recognized the image all too well.

'Tim . . . Tim," Dick whispered loudly to his sleeping companion.

"Mmmm . . . Go back to sleep Dick." Tim grumbled.

"Tim, I need your camera."

"What for?" Tim turned his head toward Dick.

"Because I think the safari came to us."

"What?" Tim was awake at that news.

'Shhhh, not so loud," Dick shushed his little brother. Dick motioned for Tim to look toward the front of the tent.

"Oh my . . ." Tim's eyes grew wide. He carefully crept toward his trunk and pulled out his most prized possession and checked to see if the batteries were fresh. He made sure that the camera was on a manual setting so he could set the F-stops himself to get the most out of his images. He took a quick reading then snapped the picture of the large shadow framed against the wall of the tent. He took several exposures and frames. It was as if the shadow had stopped to pose and was waiting just for them.

^You want to take a look outside?^ Tim signed to Dick once the pictures were taken and the shadow started moving off.

^Sure," Dick signed back. Dick silently moved to the front of the tent then realized someone had left the flap open. Dick pushed it aside and his eyes grew as wide as saucers.

Tim took a quick shot of Dick's face. It was an absolute priceless moment. Tim then turned to see what Dick was staring at in awe. For while they slept, what had entered their camp was a family of elephants. They were so close Dick and Tim could reach out and touch them.

Tim quickly switched his camera's mode from photo to video when he realized that was exactly what Dick was attempting to do. Using his camera, Tim watched Dick slowly raise his hand to touch the face of the young adolescent elephant that tried to sniff Dick's feet just a moment before. The elephant was curiously looking at Dick. He showed no fear of the acrobat. Tim was mesmerized at that moment. It was as if two kindred spirits had found each other after being separated for many years.

Once Dick had succeeded in touching the young male, it was as if they were frozen in time. They stood that way, staring into each other's eyes. Tim switched his camera back to photo mode to capture that moment once more. They had come to Africa to see wildlife and in the blink of an eye, it was as if that wildlife was on its own safari, hoping to see humans just as eagerly. It was a magic moment that they would never forget, both the young man and the elephant.

The elephant and Dick must have stood that way for more than ten minutes only for the moment to be suddenly broken when the young elephant broke contact to look back at his family herd beyond. He turned back towards Dick as if to say goodbye, touched his trunk to Dick's cheek then went on his way.

"Did . . . Dick you see that?" Dick said, his voice coming back to him in a hoarse whisper filled with emotion.

"Yeah," Tim said. "I captured every moment, both in video and in photos."

"He said his name was Sampson," Dick said.

"Sampson. How do you know?" Tim asked.

"Because he told me," Dick said.

Tim was astounded. The elephant had talked to Dick? "Um, wasn't there an old elephant at Haley's called Sampson?" Tim questioned.

"Yeah," Dick replied. "He died when I was five years old. He was my first elephant friend. He used to tickle my feet to wake me up whenever I fell asleep with them after a long show." Dick remembered something tickling his feet at that moment.

The hairs on the back of Tim's neck rose. "Um . . . Do you suppose . . ." Tim didn't finish his words.

" . . . That Sampson was reincarnated?" Dick finished Tim's question. "I don't know, Tim, but that elephant did seem to know me even though we just met. I was drawn to him and he was drawn to me. Who knows? Maybe it was Sampson's way of telling me that he was all right, that he was with his family."

"Who knows, Dick," Tim replied. "I know one thing."

""What's that?"

"This is the best camping trip ever. I don't think anything will top that."

"You know Timmy, I think you're right. And I can't wait to show those pictures to Bruce. He'll never believe it if we just tell him."

"Oh yes he will, I'm a witness."

Dick grinned broadly then both changed out of their clothes from the previous day to start out fresh. Bujiba promised Dick and Tim to take them to see lots of animals. But nothing could compare to that one moment in time where two lost friends found each other once again after all these years.

Continues with Part 2


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I've decided to expand on this little story. Who know what will transpire.**_

_**Dick, Tim, and Alfred are on safari in Africa. While there an extraordinary event takes place that Tim and Dick will never forget.**_

Safari

By AJRedRobin

Part 2

Alfred, Dick, and Tim climbed into the land rover. Bujiba climbed into the driver's seat and they headed North of the camp.

'Saheeb Penny," Bujiba stated. "Please take the gun. You are to guard our backs."

"Guard our backs?" Tim questioned.

"What for?" Dick also asked.

"As I said before, this is wild country. 

"There is nothing to worry about young sirs,' Alfred explained. "I am after all a marksman. I shall be sure to watch for lions and hyenas."

"Lions?" Tim gulped.

"Hyenas? Dick added his own gulping to Tim's.

"This is not an outing to a petting zoo," Alfred reminded them. "At a watering hole many types of animals will be present, even dangerous ones."

"Of course, Saheeb Penny," Bujiba stated. "This is Africa after all."

Bujiba drove the jeep as quickly as he could. There were no roads where they were heading. Their tire's tracks would lead them back to camp. It was the animals' tracks that lead them to the watering hole they were visiting that morning. Like large nomadic tribes, the herds of wildebeest, giraffe, zebra, and gazelle led the way to the nearest and largest watering hole. They were only five miles from camp when they came upon the family of elephants that had traveled through their camp. How could they have gotten so far so fast? Maybe it was a different group. They were a few females and one large bull. They too appeared to be heading to the watering hole. Tim pulled out his camera and started taking pictures. To be in Africa, seeing herds like these, he was sure to have quite a story to tell when he returned to junior senior class in the fall.

In another five miles they came upon the large watering hole. It was no more than a large pond, almost a small lake. They spotted several birds, zebra, and even a wild boar. The size of the watering hole was actually large enough where even predators could come and drink and not disturb the calm setting of this place.

Tim was snapping pictures left and right while Dick had pulled out a guidebook to help him identify each of the animals that approached the water.

'Isn't that an addax? They have the spiral twist to their horns." Dick pointed out.

"You are correct Saheeb Richard. It is unusual to see them at watering holes. Many get their moisture from the plants they eat."

"What is that one over there with the very long horns?"

"That is an oryx, Saheeb Timothy," Bujba stated. "It is unusual to see one in these parts. They can be found mostly in Eastern Africa." Bujiba's eyes went wide. "I do not believe it. They must have been separated from their herd."

"What is it?" Dick asked.

"Those antelope with the reddish orange color and the white vertical striping. They are called bongo, but they are supposed to be nocturnal and usually in the dense woodlands."

"There are lots of trees around here," Tim pointed out.

"Aw, but they are also in the mountains. It is unusual to see them at a watering hole or spring before dusk."

"Ah, look Master Timothy, a small herd of zebra approaches. Each striping on a zebra is different. It is to confuse a predator whenever the herd runs together."

Tim was snapping shots left and right when the animals suddenly stopped drinking. The animals all lifted their heads. Something crept closer toward the water in the tall grass on the other side. Tim adjusted his lens to spy what it could be. Suddenly a large cat poked its head out and crouched down to drink.

'Oh my . . ." Tim zoomed in to get a better look. "Dick . . . I think that cat is a cheetah."

"A cheetah, here?" Bujiba exclaimed. "Let me borrow your lens."

After snapping a few more pictures, Tim handed his camera over to their guide.

"That's encouraging," Bujiba stated. "To see a cheetah here means their numbers are growing once more. They are quite endangered."

"Wow. I can't wait to post that one," Tim exclaimed. He took his camera back from Bujiba and was about to take a few more shots when he saw two smaller heads emerge out of the grass. "Oh my god, there are cubs."

"That is indeed encouraging. I must mark that down," Bujiba said as he pulled out a log book.

"You're keeping track of cheetah sightings?" Dick asked.

"Every new cheetah that is spotted, especially ones with cubs must be recorded to count their numbers."

The four of them sat and watched the animals come and go for another half hour when the small herd of elephants came lumbering up to the watering hole. This time Dick spotted the young adolescent male from within the family group. He must have been hidden from view. The large bull spotted them and faced toward the land rover.

"We must be careful," Bujiba stated. "Male elephants are very protective. We must not make any sudden moves or he will charge."

Tim slowly raised his camera to get a photo of the large bull. The male started shuffling his feet and bobbing his head.

"Please Saheeb Timothy, put your camera away. He may be perceiving it as a threat."

Tim took two more shots before putting his camera down. "Why would that antagonize him?"

"Because he may mistake your camera for a gun. Poachers have been raiding herds, not for their ivory but for their young," stated Bujiba.

"Young elephants?" Dick's ears perked up. "That's terrible."

"Yes, it is," Bujiba stated. "This is supposed to be protected. It is within an animal reserve, but the elephants' range is so large it is difficult to protect them. Sometimes they kill the herd to get at the young."

Just as Bujiba stated those words, a gunshot reverberated against the nearby hills. The elephants and the animals were spooked and started stampeding eastward, away from the watering hole, over a nearby hill, and out of sight.

"That sounded very close," Tim said.

"The herd," Dick exclaimed, his face paling. "We've got to get to them!"

"Which direction did that shot come from?" Alfred asked.

"The sound came from the west," Tim replied.

Another shot sounded, then another this time coming from the east and over the hill. The look on Dick's face was one of pure unadulterated rage.

"We've got to stop them!"

"No, Saheeb Richard," Bujiba said with worry. "It is too dangerous."

"You're not going to convince him, Bujiba," Tim added. "When it comes to loving elephants and protecting them, he won't be swayed. Alfred, did you bring our other trunk?"

'Yes, Master Timothy," Alfred answered. "You know I always prepare of every contingency."

'Then we better get back to camp, but I want to see the damage."

"You still wish to go there, Saheeb Richard? If there are poachers they may still be there."

"If we don't, a young elephant might disappear without a trace,' Tim countered.

"Very well Saheeb Timothy. But it will not be pretty."

Continues with Part 3


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I've decided to expand on this little story. Who know what will transpire.**_

_**Dick, Tim, and Alfred are on safari in Africa. While there an extraordinary event takes place that Tim and Dick will never forget.**_

Safari

By AJRedRobin

Part 3

Bujiba drove to where they heard the shots. It was a few miles to the east from their position. The elephants and the zebras ran pretty far in a span of just a few minutes. The poachers could not have captured the young male so quickly. They started seeing evidence within a mile. One of the females lay on the ground, her limbs still twitching. Blood poured from the gaping wound in the middle of her forehead. Another female could be seen up ahead in the same condition. The poachers had planned an ambush. It was as if they knew the route the elephants would take. The group of four followed a bloody trail that showed another elephant had been mortally wounded. They found that elephant partially submerged in another watering hole. It was another female. The two younger men remembered that the family group had been small. Where were the large male and the adolescent?

"This way," Tim stated. "The tracks turn back south."

'They are heading toward a grove of mangos," Bujiba stated. "The bull must be trying to lead the young male to the safety of the trees."

'We've got to head them off! " Dick shouted.

'And what would you do, young Sir," Alfred pointed out. "We are not equipped to handle poachers."

'Saheeb Penny is correct. We only have my one gun. And they may have many. There were at least four our five men in the hunting party. There may even be more. A young healthy elephant child costs more than ten year's salary.

"How much?"

'In Africa, that is 20,000 American dollars.

'That's criminal," Alfred exclaimed.

"The poachers are richer than my own village combined. I am one of the lucky ones. I have a good job. I count the cheetah population and I take care of the preserve."

'You're the caretaker of the preserve?" Tim asked.

"Yes, Saheeb Timothy," Bujiba explained. "This is where many elephants walk. A Saheeb such as you set up this preserve so his young man may come and see elephants in the wild someday, but he never brought him. Even so, I maintain the preserve as best I can. The poachers normally do not come in this area. Somehow they have gotten wind of this place."

"Who was the person who set up the preserve?" Tim asked.

"His name means great bat in my native tongue, though you would not expect it to be so. His name is Wayne."

The man pronounced the name strangely, Way-nee. Two of the three companions had puzzled looks on their faces. The third did not, but knew immediately who that person was. He gave a knowing slight smile.

"Great bat?" Dick questioned. "Sounds like someone we know."

"We do?" Tim questioned Dick.

"Who do we know that's a great bat?" Dick placed his hands in the air and made quotes.

Tim's eyes went wide when realization sunk in. "Oh you mean . . ."

"Yeah," Dick said interrupting Tim before he could spill an important secret.

"We still have to stop those poachers," Dick said changing the subject.

Bujiba headed toward the trees just as the two remaining elephants had in their flight to avoid the poachers.

Dick and Tim kept a look out as they moved closer. Once again they heard the sound of gunshots and the sound of a large trumpeting elephant on the charge. They also heard voices. They were speaking in a language only Bujiba was privy to.

=You fools! I sad not to harm the young one!=

=He is charging again!=

=YEEEAAHH!=

=SHOOT HIM! SHOOT HIM!=

"No," Bhujiba said. "We must hurry!"

"What's the matter?" Dick questioned. He could hear the concern in Bujiba's voice.

"It seems someone has made a grave error!" Bujiba stated. "Quickly, while the bull is distracted."

"It's the adolescent," Tim exclaimed. "He's over there. It looks like he's wounded."

"We must aid him, Bujiba," Alfred exclaimed.

Everyone watched in horror as the large bull elephant gored one of the poachers. The others quickly fled, but the bull was not through with them. He rushed after one of the other poachers and trampled the man to death. The remaining poachers fled the scene in haste, trying to get away from the angered male.

While the bull elephant was busy with the poachers, Dick raced to where the adolescent elephant lay among the trees.

"He's hurt bad." Dick removed his shirt and pressed it against the wound to try to stop the bleeding. The young elephant reached with his trunk to touch Dick's face.

"Please don't die," Dick pleaded. He couldn't stand the fact that he had made a friend of the young elephant and he could lose him so quickly.

Bujiba came up beside Dick. "That wound needs medical attention. I will call for assistance." Bujiba went back to the jeep and radioed the station. "Yes, a young male elephant. He has been shot in his left back hip." After speaking with the person on the other radio, Bujiba went back to inform his companions. "They will be sending a helicopter along with a large evacuation platform. He will be sent to the animal rehabilitation center."

"Can I ride with him?" Dick asked.

"It is not safe. It is an open platform. The elephant will have to be strapped down for safety."

'It's all right. Dick isn't scared of heights. And he was in the circus so, he knows how handle himself,' Tim stated.

"We are all forgetting something," Alfred reminded. "The bull elephant."

"He's right," Tim interjected. "Are we in any danger?" He was charging the poachers. He might think we're with them."

"I do not think so," Bujiba said with surprise and wonder. "Look Saheebs."

Tim and Alfred turned in the direction Bujiba was pointing. The bull elephant had stopped no more then ten feet away. He was swaying back and forth anxiously, but he made no move to charge.

"He's worried," Dick said as he continued to press on the gunshot wound.

"Reminds you of anyone?" Tim questioned.

"Yeah, he does," Dick smiled. "Don't worry big guy. We'll take good care of him." Dick talked to the larger elephant. "What do you want to bet that he'll follow us,' he said to Tim.

"I'll probably lose that bet," Tim replied.

"Yes, I do believe that particular bull elephant will follow his progeny to be sure he remains safe," Alfred said with conviction.

"Bujiba, how far is the rehabilitation center from here?"

"20 kilometers."

"Then we better be sure this little guy gets the best of care."

Continues with Part 4 


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: This story is finally finished. Sorry this took so long. I was in the middle of writing the last chapter when I misplaced my notebook. When I found it, I could finally finish the last part of this story.**_

Safari

Part 4

When the helicopter arrived with the platform, Dick and Tim assisted the men to get the adolescent elephant onto the platform and strapped down. Dick continued to check the condition of the wound. A veterinarian had been dispatched to assess the damage and radio back on what he was going to need to perform surgery. Once they were ready, the helicopter lifted into the air to carry the adolescent elephant and Dick Grayson back to the rehabilitation center.

"Be careful!" Tim shouted upward.

'We'll be following right behind you, Master Richard!" Alfred added his own statement.

Tim and Alfred climbed into the jeep and followed the copter as best they could. They mostly kept their eyes on the bull elephant as it followed the helicopter carrying his precious child.

"You were right, Alfred," Tim stated. "That bull elephant is determined to follow them."

The helicopter took little time in reaching the center. Even when the helicopter flew out of sight of the bull, the large elephant was determined to follow. It was an amazing sight to see. Dick watched from above as he continued to put pressure on the wound to slow the bleeding.

Your poppa sure loves you, Dick spoke in Romani.

The adolescent elephant reached up and tried to touch Dick's face with his trunk. He couldn't quite reach, o Dick stretched out his right hand while continuing to keep pressure on the bandage with his left hand. The elephant touched the palm of Dick's hand.

"You'll be okay," Dick said, giving comfort. "You'll be able to run free again."

As soon as the helicopter arrived at the center, the platform was lowered sand unhooked so the helicopter could safely land nearby. The platform was unhooked inside the fenced in compound where the men and women could work on the young elephant's wound. The pilot landed the helicopter outside the compound. He could hear a trumpeting noise.

Tim, Alfred, and Bujiba arrived at the compound another 30 minutes later, only to discover another commotion.

"That elephant is being a nuisance. Chase him out of here. The vets can't work with all that noise."

'You try frightening him off," another stated.

"It's okay," Tim stated. "He's not going anywhere. He just wants to know if his child is going to be all right."

"You mean that bull is that elephant's father?"

"Yes," Tim replied.

"I've never seen an elephant behave like that. Most bulls run and desert their young when the herd is scattered."

"Well, this bull didn't,' Tim explained. "That younger elephant is all the family he has. The rest of the herd was killed off."

The large bull elephant continued to trumpet his displeasure at being separated from his child. He came close to charging the gates of the compound.

"You better let him in before he does some real damage," Tim exclaimed.

Two attendants opened the gates to the fenced in area of the rehabilitation center. The bull elephant cautiously stepped through searching for his younger companion, his only remaining family member. The attendants watched with cautious care not knowing what the bull elephant was going to do. One ran and grabbed a tranquilizer gun just in case the elephant went on a rampage, but the bull simply settled near his child once he located him by smell. The vet who was doing the surgery in a large open-air tent eyed the bull, but the large elephant kept his distance. It was not the ideal conditions, but the rehab center did not have a building large enough to house such a large animal.

Within two hours the vet was finishing his work. The younger elephant was moved to a larger fenced in area with a concrete floor and a covered canopy. The structure had three sides bult out of cinder blocks. It was large enough for the team as well as both elephants. The bull elephant followed the vet inside along with a team of handlers so they could lift and move the adolescent onto a soft bed of straw. The team was startled to see the large bull enter the recovery area. They quickly left and closed the gate and locked it. It would have been better if the area had bee seated with iron bars. They were afraid the bull might panic and tear through the chain link fence, but all the bull did was touch his child with his trunk and stand by his side.

"I don't understand," one of the attending assistants questioned.

"That younger elephant is all the family that bull has," Dick Grayson stated as he stood outside the enclosure. "He's not going to let him out of his sight." Dick turned to see his younger brother approach with Alfred. 'Just like I'm not going to leave you out of my sight.' Though they were not related by blood, they were still brothers, having been adopted by Bruce Wayne. Dick felt close to Tim, closer them he felt toward Jason. Jason made it difficult. If he would only let go of his anger, they could learn to be a family. That elephant reminded Dick that family was important, no matter if that family had its difficulties. It may take time to get through it, but Dick would make the effort to reach out to Jason and to let him know that they were brothers, too.

'Mr. Grayson?"

Dick turned to the veterinarian who worked on the young elephant. "Yes?"

"We did all we could."

"What does that mean?"

"There was extensive damage to some of the muscles. I'm afraid the young elephant will not be able to be released back into the wild. We can only wait and see how well he will recover."

"What about the bull? He won't leave his child's side."

"IF we have to, we will tranquilize the bull and take him far from here."

"He won't be safe from ivory hunters," Tim said. "They'll kill him for his tusks."

"Tim's right," Dick concurred. "He won't be safe without a herd. You'll be sending him to his death from poachers. Can't he stay here?"

"We don't have the capacity to keep a fully grown male elephant."

"Please, just release him once he knows his child is out of danger."

"What about the child?" Tim asked. "Since you can't send him back out into the wild, what will happen to him?"

Dick realized Tim had asked the hardest question of all.

"He'll be sent to one of the larger rehabilitation centers and become an animal representative. He'll help teach others about elephant conservation and the elephant plight. Elephants are an endangered species and we need to protect them," Bujiba explained. "Don't worry young Saheebs. The young elephant will be well cared for."

"All right. I guess there is nothing else we can do here."

"Except say our goodbyes," Alfred stated.

Dick went up to the enclosure, closest to where the young elephant lay. He reached through a break in the fence and touched the trunk of the young elephant.

Goodbye Sampson. Dick said I Romani.

Not goodbye The elephant replied in Dick's head. Until we meet again.

Dick closed his eyes to stem off the tears that threatened to fall. Until we meet again, old friend.

Dick let go of the younger elephant's trunk and headed back to where Alfred and Tim were waiting to return to their campsite, collect their gear, and return home.

End


End file.
